The Diary of Maxim
by Karl Marx Clone
Summary: This is a journal esq. story of a young mutant named Maxim. His journey through Professor X's school for gifted youngsters, and final entry into the X-Men.
1. Chapter 1

The Diary of Maxim

Location: 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, Westchester Co., New York.

Okay, so, this thing is a Diary, right, but, I've never had one before. I don't know if any of you really seem to know, ore care, but in the movies there's always this B.S. about "dear diary". Screw that, I just want to write what I want in this dang thing without addressing it every time I write.

Today is my first day at the X-Mansion, or Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Maybe someday I'll decide to delve into the memories of how I came to be here, and what a wonderful transition in life that was. Oh well, here I am, and I'm learning how to control my ability. Professor X, as everyone seems to like calling him, gave me a diary, and requested that I journal on my journey of self discovery into the life of a mutant. In my first class, which was an introduction for new students, Professor X said that the life of a mutant is neither easy, nor glorious. Many people may want us to be dead, and many more fear us. But, he said that with the aid of the school, and friends in the U.S. government, and several other nations, we should remain to be safe in this place.

It's interesting to see some of the other mutant abilities, and frankly, some of the other newcomers are really, really lacking in using their abilities. I don't know if I'm just extra gifted, but, I've become quite good at controlling my power.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Maxim, or, that's the name I chose to call myself after I found out my mutant ability. Like most mutants, I have a primary ability, and some abilities that branch off of that. For instance, Rogue can absorb people powers and use them, but, if she holds them for too long, they die and the power she took from them is permanent. My ability is primarily passive. I can collect light, wind, and fire; as an adverse ability, I can use any of them, or create a mixture of the three that's either really dangerous, or really freakin' sweet to watch.

There are some other pretty cool mutants here, one of them is Iceman. I haven't spoken with him, yet, but he seems pretty slick. I never knew that Mutant abilities expanded so far as to cause people to change their body chemistry. Colossus is amazing with his ability. I feel somewhat weak, when I look at such powerful people.

There's a small get-together to officially welcome this semester's new students, I'm somewhat scared, and I wonder if I'll have to stand up in front of everyone or something like that. I hate crowds, things always get heated up. But, hey, that's normal people, and these guys are all mutants, right?

Anyways, the party's starting, so, I'm going to head out. I wonder if I managed to get anything half-way dressy before running away.


	2. Chapter 2

Diary of Maxim

Diary of Maxim

Location: Maxim's shared dorm room.

I hate nights that I can't sleep. So, I'm choosing to write more some new information. The party for us newcomers, the other night, was actually pretty nice. There was a fairly-well lavished dining hall where everyone was invited to sit, and eat. After the meal, Professor X gave a speech about how every person is gifted with abilities that give us more power, and more responsibility; Something boring like that.

After the speech he asked if we newcomers, who counted 8 in all, would stand up when he presented our names. I didn't want to stand up when he said my name, and when I hesitated, he actually called me by my nickname. I felt a little flushed, and embarrassed, at the sound of my birth-given name, and I'm sure he understood.

Anyways, there were three boys, and five girls amongst our group. Most of them seemed boring, except one. I haven't spoken to her, yet, but Professor X said that her name was Maria. For some reason I couldn't stop staring at her. I hope she didn't notice, because I was always taught that it's rude to stare.

After the party, we all went to our rooms, which I learned they laid out as a system where there would be one X-Man per room. they also split the level in half for Male and Female sections. I was ecstatic to learn that my roommate was Iceman. I wonder if he's as cool in person as I've heard he is, no pun intended. My first night was pretty relaxing, not having people chasing me around, throwing stones, or shooting guns. It was actually surreal with how quiet it was. For the first time in about 2 months I actually was able to get some real sleep.

When we woke up, this morning, it was bright and early. Some nut decided to drop snowballs on our heads. I wonder who that was (major hint at sarcasm). In some of the classes we were in we learned what groups of people are helpful, and also harmful, for us "gifted" people. I also heard that the leader of the Brotherhood was once a close friend of Professor X. There were some other classes, consisting mostly boring stuff that normal teenagers learn in High school.

There was another course where we were able to show off what we knew of our abilities, and were also told the strict rules to using these abilities both on and off of the X-Mansion property. Maria's ability is manipulation of earth. She didn't seem that skilled with her gift, though. I was impressed, though, she tore up some of the lawn. I got to show off my ability, as well. I decided to be like the rest of my class mates, though, and just created a flashy display of the Ether. Oh, that's what I decided to call my ability.

We were given a lot of free time in the afternoon; I decided to catch up on some reading. Later in the afternoon, I tried to start a conversation with Maria. She called me by my name, though, which annoyed me. I would like to believe that normal people would be called something like "Gregory Douglas". I let it slide, and asked her what she would name herself, if she became an X-Man. She had to think about it for a bit, but finally she said "Gaia". I thought it was kind of cliché, or quirky, but I didn't say anything. I couldn't stop glancing at her, though. She has amazing, green eyes, and blonde hair. She's not a very tall girl, but, that just adds to her personality.

I was told that there isn't a specific curfew for us, so long as we stay on the mansion property after 9 p.m., but the older students can be off property later. It's strange how quickly people here accept you as friend, family, and acquaintance. I miss Melanie, and Melissa. They're my younger, twin sisters. I was looking at the picture I of them, I took on my escape. There's a fun incident.

I suppose I should at least fill you in how I came to be here, I won't go heavily into detail, until I'm more comfortable with the subject, but, at least I'll tell you about my life before hand.

My name is Gregory Wright Douglas. I was member, and only male heir, to a wealthy family living in Hershey, Pennsylvania. My father, Frederick Wright Douglas, owns four steel mills in Pittsburgh, and other nearby cities. I'm 17 years old, and I'm a mutant. I was the oldest child of three kids; my other two siblings are twins, Melanie and Melissa. They're more like Devastating Duplicates, and our own mother can't really tell the two apart, I've spent hours trying to figure out why she gave them such similar names. Coming back to me, I'm a 5'11", 142 lb, brunette hair, brown eyed young man. My parents were always loving, and kind. Even after they found out I was a mutant. Though, we did try to hide it, I got into a fight, and everything went downhill. My father even started losing business from it. One night, some people who are extremely fearful of mutants broke into our house, and trashed the place. We were out for dinner, so, my father was very shaken up by the ordeal when we got home. Later that night, with not wanting to cause my parents any more trouble, I decided to run away, leave a note of why I was leaving, and what I would be trying to do; that wasn't such a simple task, and the house ended up being raided again, and this time the people had torches. To make a long story short, I ended up here, after a visit to a nearby hospital.

Well, that's part of my history in a nutshell, and I'm lucky that my family is still alive, and I am as well. My dad's business, from the stock market reports, is still shaky, but is back on the rise.

Well, I'm going to turn in.

Knight.


End file.
